1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a light emitting diode package having a heat sink, and a backlight unit and a display device using the same.
2. Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a kind of display, may be used in various devices, such as televisions, laptop computers, monitors for desktop computers, and/or mobile phones.
The LCD may not self-emit light. Accordingly, a light emitting device for illuminating a liquid crystal panel may be used to display image information.
The light emitting device of the LCD may be coupled to a bottom of the liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, the light emitting device of the LCD may be called a back light unit. The back light unit may form a uniform planar light source for emitting light to the liquid crystal panel.
The back light unit may include a light source, a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, a prism, and/or a protection sheet. A fluorescent lamp, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), and/or a light emitting diode may be used as the light source.